femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Rocket Grunt (Pokemon)
Team Rocket Grunts are the low ranking members of the evil organization Team Rocket from the '''Pokemon '''franchise. Team Rocket is under the control of Giovanni. Unfortunately, female grunts didn't appear in the Pokemon games until Gen. II, so they don't make a big appearance in earlier Pokemon media. Despite their lack of appearance, they are still a very villainous group of girls. Evil Schemes Team Rocket is a villainous team that has committed many dastardly and evil plans. They are most well known to use Pokemon as tool, instead of companions, often subjecting them to inhumane experiments. However, due to the, unfortunately limited number of appearances of female grunts, this section will only list the evil crimes committed when a female Rocket Grunt is present. These crimes include: *Steals rare Pokemon *Cutting off slowpoke tails for profit. *Used high-frequency sound machines to force Pokemon evolution. *Hi-jacked the Goldenrod radio tower to transmit pirated radiowaves. *Tries to capture Deoxys (according to the Manga). *Harass Kurt for his rare Pokeballs. After these events, Team Rocket, unfortunately, disbanded. In the manga, it is revealed they are still trying to revive their organization. At their last appearance, Giovanni appears to say he is reviving Team Rocket again. Here's hope for more female Rocket grunts to appear in future Pokemon games. Appearance In Gen II, the ladies of Team Rocket wore an attire similar to Jessie from the anime, white miniskirts with a midriff and thigh-high boots, and had hair similar to Cassidy from the anime, long red pigtails. However, due to the lack of artwork for Gen II female grunts, what they're suppose to look like is up to speculation. In Gen III and IV, the girls of Team Rocket wears a sexy, skin-tight, black, miniskirt with a black robbers hat, white/grey thigh-high boots, gloves, and belt. The skirt appears to be made out of either latex or rubber but it's unknown what the real material of their uniform is. They have a large red "R" emblem on their breasts. They usually have short hair but some variants of them have longer hair. In Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green, the official artwork features them with green hair, yet their in game hair is a bright red color. In Heart Gold/Soul Silver, their hair is pink in game and in official artwork. Gallery 3 - Rocket Grunt GSC (Sprite).png|Team Rocket Grunt sprite from Gen II 4 - Rocket Grunt FRLG (Sprite).png|Team Rocket Grunt sprite from Gen III 5 - Rocket Grunt HGSS (Sprite).png|Team Rocket Grunt sprite from Gen IV 7 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Rocket Girl 8 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Ominous and Villainous Intentions 9 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Rocket Grunts lined up. 10 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Startled Rocket Girl 11 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|All the Rocket Grunts standing at attention. 12 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Organized Evil 13 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Four Rocket girls and their army of cute, evil, villains. 14 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|The rocket girls target potential betrayers. 15 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|The evil rocket girls overpower the boys. 16 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Spotting Celebi while they beat up the potential betrayers. 17 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Chasing the Pokemon. 18 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|The evil girls are defeated. 19 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Shocked at the appearance of Giovanni. 20 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Happy to see their boss. 21 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|The girls rejoice the revival of Team Rocket. 22 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Joyous. 23 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Overjoyed. 24 - Adventures Manga Rocket.png|Leaving to reform their evil corporation. 25 - Jou's Adventure Rocket.png|Very small shot of her face. 26 - Jou's Adventure Rocket.png|Looking around. 27 - Jou's Adventure Rocket.png|Sending out her viscous Ekens to fight the trainer. 28 - Jou's Adventure Rocket.png|Cut off picture of a shocked reaction. 29 - Jou's Adventure Rocket.png|The evil grunts grab and incapacitating the trainer 30 - Jou's Adventure Rocket.png|Shocked by the trainers odd reaction to being captured. 31 - Jou's Adventure Rocket.png|After her Pokemon are defeated. Fan-Art Gallery 0 - Fanmade Sprite Sheet.png|A fan made art sheet for a playable female grunt. 1 - Gen II & III Grunts.png|Generation II and III Rocket Grunts 2 - Rocket Uniform Female.png|The best things about the Rocket Grunts uniform. 3 - Smug.png|Smug rocket girl. 4 - Rocket Grunt.png|Red haired Team Rocket Grunt. 5 - Rocket Grunt Would Like To Battle.png|Team Rocket Grunt wishes to battle. 6 - S&M.png|Sadistic Rocket Grunt 7 - S&M.png|Another sadistic Rocket Grunt. 8 - S&M.png|The one more sadistic Rocket girl. 9 - Rocket Grunt With Arbok.png|Rocket grunt with her deadly Arbok. 10 - Rocket Grunt.png|Evil Team Rocket girl. 11 - Flustered Rocket.png|Cute, flustered Rocket girl trying to mug a trainer. 12 - Nikki Rocket.png|Swapnote Nikki as a Team Rocket Grunt 13 - Nikki Rocket.png|Rocket Girl 14 - Leaf Rocket.png|Leaf as Team Rocket Grunt 15 - Leaf Rocket.png|Leaf as Team Rocket Grunt 16 - Leaf & Lyra Rocket.png|Leaf and Lyra as Team Rocket Grunts. 17 - Rocket Holding Fossil.png|Rocket girl holding stolen fossil. 18 - Rocket Grunt.png|Rocket girl doubting you beating her. 19 - Rocket Girl.png|Cute Rocket girl. 20 - Rocket Girl.png|Rocket girl line sketch. 21 - Rocket Punch.png|ROCKET PUNCH!! 22 - Yellow as Team Rocket Grunt.png|Yellow as a Team Rocket Grunt 23 - Rocket Fanart.png|Rocket girl thinking she's all that. 24 - Modified Team Rocket Grunt.png|Modified Rocket Grunt 26 - Team Rocket Girl.png|Rocket Girl ready to crush you. 27 - Rocket Line Art.png|Evil rocket girl. 28 - Crystal Rocket Grunt.png|Artists interpretation of a Rocket girl from Gold, Silver and Crystal. 34 - GSC Rocket.png|Another Rocket Girl from Generation II. 29 - Rocket Girl.png|Villainous Rocket girl. 30 - lyra rocket grunt.png|Lyra's evil change of hearts. 31 - rocket grunt.png|Black and white picture of a grunt. 32 - rocket sketch art.png|You cannot win against Team Rocket. 33 - rocket girl akanbe.png|Team Rocket akanbe. 32907457082_ef8bae6bda.jpg Category:2000s Category:Animal Weapon Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Gangster Category:Henchwoman Category:Manga Villainess Category:Minion Category:Neutral Evil Category:Poacher Category:Redhead Category:Robber Category:Torturer Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Whip Category:Zako Category:Greedy Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Would Hurt a Child